Two Sides of the Same Coin
by nonamemanga
Summary: Allen Walker can no longer remain in the Order and takes no chances with joining the Noah. Allen must make her own way in a world unkind to find the third side to this never ending cycle. Warning: FemAllen, Minor changes to previous events, Gray Fic. Haitus...
1. Chapter 1

Two Sides of the Same Coin

By No Name Manga

Chapter I

_And then the boy falls a sleep_

_Soshite bouya ha nemuri ni tsuite_

_E il bambino vai a dormire_

In any language, in any octave, it was always the same tune, the same lullaby. It played over and over again in her head. She breathlessly sighed each phrase out, like a mother whispering to her baby to sleep. Such a gentle melodical tune.

Had she been a baby? Allen couldn't remember. She remembered Mana, and the circus. She remembered Cross, and the earl. She could even remember the grave where she met him. He had been grinning, so, familiarly. It had been a bit frightening to see such a person in front of you.

Lying in a prison alone gave one time to reflect. After some time, it drives one mad. Ahh, but she was already mad. As mad as a hatter! She was sure. Her skin had become a dark, thundercloud like grey. Her hair was a perfect snowy white, short and wavy over the bandages. A small, cool tear slid down her face. What was she? Was she Human? Was a Noah?

'_It's disgusting'_

She had told them. It was never so much as disgusting as it was alienating. The idea of something… inside you. Something that wasn't you or a part of you. She had had a deformed arm her entire life, she knew how that felt. It was terrifying. Truly frightening at the thought of being something else, something not human.

She thought back as far as she could. Nothing, there was nothing before the circus and December 25. It was a black slate, as if it were waiting to be carved into. The power of the ark was locked within her mind, her young 15, almost 16, year old mind. She also had an intruder, someone she didn't want in there. Her shadowy Gent, Neah Walker. Allen found it difficult to view this man, this … parasite, as her uncle. He was nothing like Mana. Maybe she refused to believe he was related in any way to her.

'You could get out' Neah said from the depths of her consciousness. He had a young melodic voice, so unlike her father's gruff steady one. They were just so different, the idea that they were siblings, idea was so strange.

'You have to relax, being a Noah-"

"Stop trying to reassure me" She growled out. Allen couldn't stand him.

'Relax. This isn't help anyone' he said again, in a much more serious manner then before.

'Just breathe'

The words rippled through her consciousness like a drop of fresh water. She found herself being lulled to sleep by the rhythm of her own breathing.

* * *

><p>48 hours later<p>

No more prison, no more trial, no more doubt as to what she is and who she ought to be. Allen Walker was officially lost, again. She flat out broke, had no idea where to go, and whatever deity out there seemed to make her life a comedy by getting her into this situation. Luckily she secured Road in a room in the ark, tucked in a bed, waiting to wake up.

She still had innocence, she could still be an exocist, but a certain Noah had been very vocal, as of late. He was almost always demanding she learn music.

Poker and pickpocketing got something from the action; music wouldn't help as far as she was concerned. Allen was fifteen with not many years left; learning to play music didn't seem to be the most important objective

But what did she want was the question. SHe was on the run from the order and the Noah and she made a promise to Mana. She LIVED for humans and Akuma.

_You've become nothing but a mad puppet_

were Neah's words to her.

_Don't stop, Keep walking._

were Neah's words to Mana, Road's words to her.

She had to! But just where to go, what to do. Kanda and Alma was probably still in Italy right now but she couldn't go there; she would lead the Order right to them. She had been hearing strange happenings occurring in Paris, but that would lead to an encounter with someone. Allen had to head to where she was heading first.

Mana's grave. When he died, she felt like she had died along with him, and from that, she was, reborn in a sense. Not that she wanted to turn someone into an akuma and cursed again but it allowed her to push forward. The pale albino wanted to pay her respect, to see it one last time before she died. Who knew how long she had before joining him?

Allen Walker was at the moment on a train to Cambridge. A small wood outside Cambridge was where he was buried. As Allen took her seat, she took out a bible. There had to be more to the great flood. Noah was told by God to take two of each animal and his familly and biuld an ark. As God flooded to world, he destroyed everything he had created, and Noah and the occupants on the ark survived, because of god's mercy. According to the Black Order, Innocence was washed away in the flood and was scattered across the world.

What happened? Noah and his family was chosen to survive the destruction of the world. A human. Why do the Noah want to destroy humanity now then? Wasn't it God who had swore not to cause this destruction again and granted Noah and his family the blessing of the hunt?

As perplexed as Allen was, the train had reached her destination. Allen picked up her sole suit case and Timcampy rested on her shoulder like a parrot. She took her first few steps out of the train surveying the aarea around.

The Platform was filled with people, many where white and many were men looking at the scene once. Looking more carefully, you saw the little runaways on the sides, competing to see who could pickpocket the better stuff and not get caught. The men in good top suits drinking tea and arguing over certain philosifical points and political dilemmas were seated in the nearby cafés. A delivery boy searching endlessly for the last box that he was so sure he had brought with him.

At one point or another, Allen had been among these different people and had been apart whatever activity or conversation going on. It was displacing after a time, changing your person and essentially your identity for the occasion and situation.

Allen slowly made her way towards a flower shop, dipping her hand in a few ignoragnt gents' pockets and picking up a few gifts. The silvery hair lass bought a white lily at the store, a pleasent smile on her face as she paid the young girl who had picked them. Allen walked to her destination at a quick but calm pace.

* * *

><p>A silver-haired young woman could be seen walking out of the Gare du Nord station in Paris. Her hair had grown after a month and she wore a light brown trench coat and a black suitcase was under her tenacious grip.<p>

Under the dark shadow of her hat, she took a look towards the grey skies and walk out of the station to the very famous church, Notre Dame.

Allen hadn't been very religious growing up. She had always liked churches, but never got used to the idea of a god. Wouldn't that mean her arm was their fault? Why punish a child with such an arm. Wouldn't that mean Mana's death was their fault? Mana was so nice, why did he have to die?

Just as there were many miracles in life, there were just as many tragedies. Allen had grown up being thankful for those things that brought joy and cheer and understand the things that brought sadness. The young woman had grown independent of

She walked into the large church with equally large admiration. How long had it taken to build such a magnificent place? The Windows, the walls, were all amazing with the color and sculptures. There were stories, carved into the very building. It was such a grand sight to see. Not just in photos, they did not do justice to the place. Allen might never see such a sight again.

When Allen finally left the amazing church, she was no different from anyone else in the area, turning their head towards the ongoing commotion across the river. That was her Q! Rushing across the stone bridge, she ran to the chaotic scene unfolding.

* * *

><p>When Allen arrived at the scene, she had been standing on a roof top, standing infront of the criminal. Whack! The Culprit ran right into her. Literally. Suddenly she saw a little boy inside her. He had a little green gem on him forehead. Had she not had a similar experience with innocence at his age, she would have thought he had been playing with glue.<p>

The boy gave a yelp when he looked around her own little world.

"Hey there, boyo!" She smiled. What a peculiar ability this child had. She wondered, for a moment, what his name was… He couldn't have been older that ten.

"H- How do you see me?" He asked. He must not have met the people he was inhabiting while in another's body.

"I don't know, but can I get a name of whoever is trying to inhabit my body? It might be a bit polite."

* * *

><p>First Chapter Done! Who likes it? I have an outline and I am trying to write my ass off. So I'm going to have a pole on this on thing, Poker Pair or Yullen? Or Other entirely. Please, Read and REVIEW.<p> 


	2. AN

Dear Readers, or to whoever is actually reading this message

I realized it's been a couple of years since I posted anything and I doubt I'll be posting any time soon. From school work to other extracurricular, I simply do not have to time, energy, or motivation to continue as well as long strains of writer's block. While I hope to someday get back to these stories, I do not promise it is any time soon. If someone wants to do a spin off of any of these stories or wishes to continue them in some form or another feel free and message me so I can read it if I have the chance. I'm sorry but like many authors on this site, I am abandoning for who knows how long these fanfics, I hope someone adopts them or can actually beta this crappy writing.

No Name Manga


End file.
